The First Christmas
by Evidence
Summary: Griss and Sara spend their first Christmas together as a couple.


Title: The First Christmas  
  
Author: Evidence  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Notes: I quickly wrote this so I hope it comes out okay but I wondered what would Sara and Grissom's first Christmas be like?  
  
Spoilers: Let the Seller Beware, Blood Lust  
  
  
  
Sara awoke early Christmas morning, ready to start her day. Gil Grissom had invited her over for breakfast and they planned on unwrapping gifts together. It was a big step for both of them- celebrating a holiday with someone. Their relationship was still new; they had had their first date just a few weeks earlier. Sara was surprised at how quickly they had become comfortable with each other. She could look at him now and say, "I love that blue shirt; it matches your eyes."  
  
They had kissed briefly on a date but opted not to do it again. They had both decided to slow things down. The kiss had been electrifying and if they hadn't been in a crowded restaurant, Sara was sure it would have gone farther. Neither Sara nor Grissom wanted to rush into anything and then regret it later. This was a special relationship, one to savor.   
  
Sara dressed into jeans and a red sweater. She gently arranged the gifts she had bought "her boyfriend" into a large brownbag. It was strangely odd to think of Grissom as "hers", my how one conversation can change things.  
  
Grissom answered his door in a matter of seconds almost if he was waiting for her by it. "Good morning," he said escorting her in.  
  
Grissom had for the first time in years, decorated his apartment. He had put up an artificial tree that twinkled with lights, garland, and ornaments. A picture of a reindeer was tacked to his wall. A poinsettia plant stood on his coffee table.  
  
"I'll make waffles, sound good?" He smiled at her.  
  
"That sounds great." She took a place at his kitchen island and watched him work. He moved his body in one gliding motioning from the freezer to the waffle oven. Sara felt tingles on her arm. Get hold of yourself, Sidle, you're just here for breakfast, she thought.  
  
He was talking about where Christmas trees had originally come from. For Sara it was hard to focus as she watched him. She put "Oh, really," and "Wow" when it seemed appropriate.  
  
"Wow, interesting," she said now.  
  
Grissom let out a laugh, "Are you listening to me?"  
  
Red color rose to her checks, "Of course I am."  
  
"Sara, you just thought that it was interesting that the waffles are ready." He smiled brightly.  
  
"Well, that is interesting because I'm starved."  
  
"Would you like some maple syrup with it?"  
  
Yeah, if I can pour it on you, she thought.  
  
"Sara, do you want syrup?" Grissom looked at her strangely.   
  
"Yes, fine, sorry." She looked down at the floor hoping that he wouldn't see the look in her eyes.  
  
Grissom put his hand on her chin and lifted her head. "It's okay I had the same thought, maybe later." He grinned.  
  
"Gil Grissom you are bad." She grinned back.  
  
They ate their waffles quickly and proceeded to the tree. It felt wonderful to share this day with someone, especially someone like Grissom.   
  
Grissom unwrapped a book Sara bought him first. "Oh, I wanted this book, how did you know?"  
  
"I can read your mind, it's a gift."   
  
Grissom grabbed a large present with Santa paper on it. "Now, you open one from me."  
  
Sara tore into it with her long fingers. "A stereo system! Grissom this was too expensive."  
  
Griss shrugged. "Its kind of a selfish gift, I had visions of dancing with you at your place."  
  
Sara blushed again, man could he get to her. There he was a few inches from her looking so yummy in a back shirt and matching pants. Oh, how she wanted to reach over and really thank him for the gift.  
  
Grissom reached out and touched her hand. "I'm so happy to have you here. This is the best Christmas."  
  
That was a huge step for him, Sara knew. She couldn't let the moment pass. She moved closer to him and pressed her lips to his. He immediately responded. His hands cascaded over her back as she pressed her fingers heavily into his curls. They broke finally after crushing Nick's gift under them.  
  
"Oh, Nick bought you something fragile," Grissom laughed.  
  
Sara put on her best vixen face, "Want to see if we can break any more gifts?"  
  
Grissom looked about ready to say "yes" but instead grabbed another present under the tree. "First open this."  
  
Sara looked at him quizzically. Did he get me something from Victoria's Secret, she wondered? It was shirt size box decorated with a pretty red ribbon. She opened it carefully and saw a piece of paper. It had come most likely from Grissom's computer. Words danced out at her that made her heart leap.  
  
The paper said: "It's confusing", spoken by Sara to Grissom. What Grissom wanted to say back before she disappeared, "It's confusing for me, too. I've never felt like this before. It hurts me to think you're with another guy." What Gil Grissom is glad he did; he called her finally and asked her out.  
  
Tear formed at her eyes. He was declaring his love and on top of that putting it into writing. "Grissom," she breathed.  
  
"I'm better at writing how I feel. Merry Christmas, Sara."  
  
"Merry Christmas," she scanned the paper again, her eyes still trying to take it all in.   
  
"Did Santa get you all you wanted," Grissom asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, you unconfused me."  
  
They kissed and ignored the rest of the presents under the tree. There would be time later for that. 


End file.
